Lo Que Mantiene Las Estrellas Separadas
by Selene T. H
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando tus sentimientos desbordan? Un pequeño One-short que tenía guardado por ahí.


LO QUE MANTIENE LAS ESTRELLAS SEPARADAS

One—Short

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De pie bajo las ramas de ese viejo roble, oculta detrás del tronco, una pequeña chica azabache lloraba intensamente. La tenue lluvia cargaba el aire de humedad, era de esas lluvias que caen antes de volverse nieve.

A ella no le gustaba la idea de llorar en público, y estaba muy segura que aunque llorara delante de él lo único que iba a conseguir era lástima.

— ¿Crees que por llorar alguien vendrá a rescatarte, Higurashi?—

Conocía esa voz a la perfección, distaba mucho de ser la voz de su amado, su tono calculador y pausado revelaba lo poco que estaba acostumbrado a las contradicciones.

—Déjame sola, Taisho— el chico de largos cabellos plateados la contempló desde su seguridad, en una banca techada junto al árbol a dos metros de ella.

—¿Vienes a interrumpir mi lectura con tus sollozos, y me pides que me vaya? Ve a llorar a otra parte—Sesshomaru se sentó en la banca que antes estaba recostado.

—¡No tienes tacto! ¡Eres un idiota al igual que tu hermano!— La chica enjugó sus lágrimas con fuerza y vio furica al ambarino frente a ella. No notó que estaba cerca y dudaba que la descubriera si no fuese por los sollozos.

—No soy igual que él—le contestó, se levantó y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, tenía un libro en la mano, separado por uno de sus dedos. — Él es un tonto, y tú por estar enamorada de él eres igual de tonta.

Le pegó suavemente con el libro en la cabeza, ella dejó de llorar. Sesshomaru nunca en su vida fue amable con ella, y eso que lo conocía desde que era niña.

— ¿Porque me ayudas?—

— ¿Ayudarte? Cuando vez un pájaro herido es normal socorrerlo, curar sus alas y dejarlo volar. En tu caso, cuando veo un roedor herido, hay que darle una muerte rápida... para que no sufra...

La cara de Kagome se descompuso, ella para Sesshomaru era comparable con un roedor. Entendía que la odiaba, porque él odiaba todo lo relacionado a InuYasha, incluyendo a su novia, mejor amiga y enamorada.

No eran necesarias las palabras para describir su mirada en ese momento. El odio es mutuo. La mirada de ella centellaba fuego, hacia el platinado frente a ella.—¡No estoy herida!

Las lágrimas fueron remplazadas con odio, Sesshomaru sonreía arrogante. —Una chica que apenas va en segundo grado de secundaria, que tiene toda una vida por delante... pertenecer al triángulo amoroso de mi idiota hermano... Posiblemente tantos años juntos te contagiaron la estupidez.

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

— ¡Y a ti que! Nunca te has enamorado, no conoces el amor. Sentado desde tu pedestal viendo el mundo de manera superficial... ¡Nunca ha profundizado en nada! ¡Por eso nada te daña!

Otra sonrisa acudió a su rostro, una triste sonrisa que Kagome notó.

Era la hora de almuerzo, y su puesto fue ocupado por Kikyo, InuYasha no pensó en cómo se iba a sentir ella al ver a su prima en su lugar, incluso Sango, Miroku y Shipoo la veía con pesar, con la tonta excusa que no trajo almuerzo e iba a comprar algo se fue a llorar lejos de todos. Sesshomaru tenía razón, ella no hace mucho cumplió los catorce.

Desde que estaban en kínder, InuYasha y ella eran amigos. Un día a su grupo se añadió su prima Kikyo, el grupo creció y los años pasaron, Kagome y Kikyo competían por el cariño de un mismo individuo que al final escogió a Kikyo, pero cuando tenían doce su familia se mudó, entonces un año después InuYasha y Kagome inician una relación que dura hasta hace pocos meses, cuando Kikyo vuelve a aparecer en sus vidas.

—Eres una de esas chicas tontas que viven del amor y para el amor...—comentó el ambarino, la lluvia ya se colaba por las ramas del árbol. — Por ese pensamiento muchas familias mueren de hambre; 'No hay que comer, pero hay amor'. El amor no paga las deudas, no da de comer a sus numerosos hijos, no construye casas, ni da calor en el frío... ¿Acaso el amor te hace insensible al frío?

Dijo a la molesta azabache que empezaba a temblar, esa lluvia pronto se volvería nieve; en su corto uniforme de marinero daba la impresión de que iba a desaparecer de tan pálida. Sesshomaru se quitó su chaqueta azul de uniforme, él era estudiante de instituto, llevaba el tercer año. Iban a la misma academia, sus instalaciones eran en sitios contrarios. Uno de los jardines, el más lejano de todos lindaba como punto en común. Kagome se ruborizó un poco cuando el ambarino le colocó su chaqueta.

—No, el amor no te hace insensible al frío—Más roja que un tomate abrazo a Sesshomaru, sus delgados brazos rodearon el torso masculino, enterró su cara en su pecho, se fundió en el calor contrario mezclado con una exquisita fragancia varonil. Mientras estuvo llorando inconsolable lo único que deseaba era el calor humano de unos brazos, que la hicieran sentir segura, incluso del frío—pero es capaz de quitar el frío con un abrazo.

Le tomó por sorpresa aquel gesto de parte de la azabache, siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa cualquier cosa que ella hacía. Realmente podía sentir calidez emanar de ese pequeña cuerpo que en su entera estatura apenas rozaba su barbilla. Él también devolvió el abrazo.

—Mis pies aún están helados, Higurashi...—se quejó de un momento a otro, tal vez estaba sintiendo demasiado. — Tu teoría amorosa ha fallado.

Kagome le agradeció mentalmente a Sesshomaru por interrumpir ese abrazo, porque descubrió que los brazos del ambarino mayor eran más fuertes y protectores que los brazos de su hermano. Eso era malo. — Mi teoría no ha fallado... debo crear un nuevo postulado que respalde este hecho y lo abarque mi teoría.

Sesshomaru le volvió a pegar con el libro, ella se lo arrebató de las manos. —Veamos que tenemos aquí...

El libro era una recopilación de cuentos cortos, poesía y narración del género romántico. Era nuevo y según observó no hace unos años sacaron la primera edición. —Bécquer, Cummings, Mistral... No sabía que eras aficionado al romance.

—Estamos estudiando el género romántico en la clase de Japonés Avanzado.

—Sí, y yo estudié de anatomía en Historia mundial...—dijo con sarcasmo— Hay alguno en especial que te guste?

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—escupió con acidez, estaba avergonzado de que su secreto fuese expuesto.

— ¡Me voy!—Kagome se fue dando zancadas hacia su edificio con el libro en la mano, estaba tan enojada con Sesshomaru por semejante insulto que olvidó que llevaba puesta su chaqueta y su libro. Refunfuñaba por todo lo alto contra el ambarino.

Sesshomaru sólo la vio marcharse y decidió dejarla ser, quería ver hasta donde llegaba siendo tan distraída.

 **88888888**

La campana de clases aún no sonaba, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaba en el salón. Kagome entró a paso veloz y se sentó en su pupitre, y se acordó del libro.

Estaba corta de tiempo, si se iba corría el riesgo de perder la hora de clases y no encontrarlo, eso signicaba que debía pasar por la casa de los Taisho devolviendo el libro...

—Por favor, tomen sus lugares un momento—uno de los profesores entró al aula. —Muy pronto haremos el viaje escolar y para eso es necesario que su tutor firme su boleta, además estamos esperando la confirmación del lugar de hospedaje. ¿Joven Taisho?

InuYasha y todo el grupo entraron al aula, por algún motivo vieron raro a Kagome. La Higurashi se sentaba de tercera en la fila, junto a Sango e InuYasha, Shipoo estaba tras de ella, Miroku y Kikyo estaban detrás de Sango e InuYasha respectivamente.

—Mi padre me informó que eso debe hablarse con mi hermano...

Sango le hacía señas a Kagome que esta no entendía.

— ¿Podría confirmar con su hermano y al final de la clase ir a mi oficina?

—Le llamaré en este momento — lo que menos quería InuYasha era toparse con su medio hermano, y ser su mensajero.

InuYasha sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su hermano. Kagome por fin comprendió a lo que Sango se refería, la castaña hacía alusión a el frío y la vestimenta, concordó con ella que su uniforme ya no era apto para la temporada cuando sintió vibrar su pecho con el sonido de un celular.

Con rapidez metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta azul de Sesshomaru... 'Trágame Tierra' suplicaba la azabache, al sacar el móvil y ver la pantalla parpadeante 'INU-til' Sesshomaru podía tener sentido del humor.

—¡¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Sesshomaru?!—preguntó InuYasha desconcertado, mucho en la clase abrieron bien los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta.—¡¿Por qué traes su chaqueta?! ¡¿Dónde está tu pañuelo?!

Eso sí no lo sabía, su pañuelo estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, eso creía. Kikyo sonrió triunfante y ella se hundía en desesperación—Bueno, yo... yo...

—Puedo pasar sensei—Sesshomaru siguió de cerca sus pasos todo el tiempo, la oyó despótica contra su persona.

El sensei y la clase se asombraron de ver ahí al heredero de los Taisho. Su medio hermano hirvió de celos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kikyo se fue.

—Adelante—

—Higurashi, encontré tu pañuelo—levantó el cuadro rojo de tela. —El viento lo llevó un poco lejos, la lluvia hizo que se manchara de barro, me tomé la libertad de limpiarlo.

Mintió.

—Gracias...— ¿Era otra persona... cierto? Ese no podía ser Sesshomaru Taisho; el nunca andaría tras un pañuelo que una distraída chica perdiera por los vientos. InuYasha tampoco lo creía, Desde hace unos meses atrás terminó con Kagome para salir con Kikyo, pero los celos estaban presentes.

— Mi padre me informó de unos asuntos que debo hablar con usted —Comentó sin dejar de ver a Kagome. —Salgamos del aula.

—Claro...—

El silencio reinó en el aula, InuYasha no creía lo que veía, con un poco de vergüenza Kagome decidió abrir el libro para distraer su mente de la realidad. Las esquinas de las hojas se veían gastadas por el uso, dos páginas estaban salpicadas de humedad, la páginas que él tenía separadas por sus dedos, claramente observaba una huella dactilar. Era un poema de Edward E. Cummings. Llevo tu corazón. Era increíble que alguien como Sesshomaru ame esas cosas, inconsciente sonrió.

— Ya debo irme —Esa voz. Su portador le tendió una mano— ¿Descubriste algo que te gustó?

—Llevo tu corazón, lo llevo en mi corazón...— Es posible que el cerebro del Taisho se desconectara por unos segundos.

Dudó unos segundos en meditación, ella se ruborizó.

— Quédatelo, es tuyo — le contestó cuando la vio devolverle el libro. Se quitó la chaqueta con el teléfono y se la devolvió. Él la tomó sin despegar sus ojos de esos dulces ojos zafiro.

Y sin más ceremonias se fue.

88888888

'Es sólo una niña' — Se repetía Sesshomaru cuando supo que entró al instituto, eso lo supo de InuYasha, Mientras él entraba a su segundo año de universidad, la chica entraba al primero de instituto, 'apenas tiene dieciséis años...' Desde ese día algo bueno ocurrió, Kagome dejó de ser la tercera rueda y el plato de segunda mesa, pero se mantuvo fiel en el grupo y para demostrarlo salía de vez en cuando a citas con Akitoki Houyo y otras chicas de otros grupos.

InuYasha de vez en cuando hablaba de ella, pero cada vez que la chica azabache salía con Houyo el platinado se ponía de malas. El día del cumpleaños dieciséis de InuYasha, Kikyo organizó una fiesta a lo grande en la casa de los Taisho, sería en la piscina.

— Todos han venido excepto ella... — dijo contra el marco de la ventana de su habitación, una perfecta vista de la piscina, sus padres no estaban y de pronto alcohol de contrabando era servido a los invitados, como ya era mayor de edad, Sesshomaru bebía tranquilamente su whisky sin remordimiento. Ve a su hermano con una copa en su mano besar a Kikyo, ambos muy ebrios que suponía podían terminar ahogados en la piscina, suerte que Miouga estaba ahí de salvavidas.

Sus ojos captan a una figura delgada en un ajustado vestido verde menta con un cinturón delgado color rojo en la cintura y unos asesinos zapatos rojos de tacón. Asesinos... porque a él se le paralizó el corazón de verla... ¿Esa era la niña de dieciséis años? Tenía apariencia de modelo de revista, se precipitó al balcón para contemplar mejor. Sí esa persona antes llamaba su atención por curiosidad, ahora llamaba su atención por su belleza, esa no era la Kagome Higurashi que habia conocido desde que jugaba con su hermano, era una joven mujer cuyos encantos se desarrollaron muy rápido.

Lo sorprendió ver que la chica se bebía unas copas con su grupo, esa no era la chica que quería... ¿Quería? ¡¿Quería?! Sí esa era la respuesta correcta, se dio cuenta de que la habia observado por mucho tiempo, acostumbrandose a ella y su excentricidad, a ver sus cambios, crecer con ella y conocer sus puntos fuertes y débiles siempre que tuvo oportunidad. ¡Quiere! Esa es la palabra más exacta. Kagome lo saluda con su mano ondeante y luego desaparece para reaparecer en su habitación.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — grita Kagome eufórica por la bebida — ¿Porque estás aquí de antipático y no bajas a la fiesta?

Él alzó una ceja.

— Estar en medio de un grupo de adolecentes borrachos no es mi estilo.

— ¿Borrachos? No no hemos bebido más de tres copas... — se defendía.

— Y con eso ya estas en tu límite. — Observó. Ella se tambaleaba un poco.

— No es cierto... — mantuvo el equilibrio lo más que pudo y luego se tambaleó hasta caer en la enorme cama del ambarino en risas — tal vez un poco...

— Estoy en lo correcto, no estas hecha para estas cosas Kagome, por eso estas aquí buscando tranquilidad.

Las risas de la chica cesaron de golpe. Se dio vuelta en la cama y apoyando los codos en las sábanas blancas vio al ambarino con cierto misterio.

— ¿Que tanto me has observado? — preguntó con una seductora sonrisa. — Creí que sólo era un roedor que debía morir sin piedad.

— Muy mal interpretado, — replicó, se acercó a la cama con cautela y se sentó al borde de esta —. Lo que sentías por InuYasha, ese rastrero sentimientos que se arrastraba por tu interior, merecía morir sin piedad. Yo te enseñé a volar Kagome.

La chica lo vio estupefacta.

— Esa vez en verdad me ayudaste — recordó.

— No te dije que es normal que cuando encuentras un ave herida, la cuides y alimentes hasta que pueda volver a volar? ¿De que sirve tener un pájaro en una jaula?

— Los pájaros nacieron para volar.

— Bien dicho pequeña gaviota. Ya ves? Yo te enseñé a soñar. Te he dejado volar, pero sólo vuelas bajo mi cielo.

Kagome arrugó el entrecejo, captó muy bien la metáfora. Ahora que recordaba aunque Sesshomaru nunca fue amable, el siempre tenía un comentario hiriente que le daba coraje, pero por muy hiriente que fuera su comentario era el único que se acercaba a consolarla. Ella no dejaba su cielo.

— ¿Porque?

Dio una vuelta en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas, viendo el techo. Desde ese día en que él fue amable con ella sentía algo en su corazón que no podía explicar. Un deseo insaciable de abrazarlo y quemarse en su fuego.

— No existe una palabra para esto.

Él se colocó sobre ella sin dejarle su peso encima, sus cabellos plateados formaban cortinas a ambos lados, sus manos estaban sobre las de ella precionandolas.

— Si no tiene nombre, ¿Que puede ser?

¿Que puede ser? Obviamente era amor, pero era demasiado pronto para darle ese nombre, recordó con exactitud la primera vez que lo desconectó de mundo real, de su supuesta curiosidad para con ella, fue cuando citó parte del poema de Cummings, Llevo tu corazón.

— Esto Kagome, es lo mismo que mantiene las estrellas separadas...

— Entonces es una maravilla...

Con valentía Kagome tomó la cara del Taisho en sus manos y lo besó, él se dejó arrastrar por ese mar de sentimientos, _eso era la raíz de la raíz, el brote del brote de un árbol llamado vida._

Su pecho ardia y quemaba al igual que su boca, la chica comprobó que la seguridad no abandonó su cuerpo como ella pensó, al contrario, se convenció de que ya no existía miedo o dudas. _Y crecía, más rápido de lo que el alma puede desear o la mente ocultar._

— Llevo tu corazón... — murmuró la chica — lo llevo en mi corazón.

Sesshomaru sonrió con picardia y respiró suficiente aire para seguir besando la adictiva boca de Kagome que a cada momento se volvia más exquisita, porque Kagome era la existencia más grande en su vida. Ahora sabía porque era antipático, ella siempre tuvo su corazón.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
